leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Alistar/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "Nothing can hold me back!" - As the mightiest warrior to ever emerge from the Minotaur tribes of the Great Barrier, Alistar defended his tribe from Valoran's many dangers; that is, until the coming of the Noxian army. Alistar was lured from his village by the machinations of Keiran Darkwill, General Boram Darkwill's youngest son and commander of the Noxian expeditionary force. When Alistar returned, he found his village burning and his family slain. Bellowing with , he an entire regiment of Noxus' elite, slaughtering them by the hundreds. Only the intervention of some of Noxus' most skilled checked Alistar's rage. Brought in chains to Noxus, Alistar spent the intervening years as a gladiator in the Fleshing, pitted in endless battle for the entertainment of Noxus' wealthy leaders. Alistar's once noble soul slowly became twisted, and he would have been driven to insanity if not for Ayelia, a young servant girl who befriended him and eventually arranged for his escape. Suddenly free and with no home to return to, Alistar fled, hoping to one day exact his final vengeance upon Noxus and find the girl who had renewed his hope. He did not slink off into the shadows, however, instead becoming a vocal advocate for those whom the Noxian government treads upon. He also calls to light things that the Noxian military would prefer remain hidden - something that has made him very unpopular with Noxus' nobles. His charitable work has earned him several philanthropic awards, which serve as an interesting contrast to the and he is known for in battle. |-| 2nd= "If you intend to grab the bull by the horns as a summoner, might have something to say about that." As the mightiest warrior to ever emerge from the Minotaur tribes of the Great Barrier, Alistar defended his tribe from Valoran's many dangers. That is, until the coming of the Noxian army. Alistar was lured from his village by the machinations of Keiran Darkwill, General Boram Darkwill's youngest son, and commander of the Noxian expeditionary force. When Alistar returned, he found his village burning and his family slain. Bellowing with , he an entire regiment of Noxus' elite, slaughtering them by the hundreds. Only the intervention of some of Noxus' most skilled summoners checked Alistar's rage. Brought in chains to Noxus, Alistar spent the intervening years as a gladiator in the Fleshing, pitted in endless battle for the entertainment of Noxus' wealthy leaders. Alistar's once noble soul slowly became twisted, and he would have been driven to insanity if not for Ayelia, a young servant girl who befriended him and eventually arranged for his escape. Suddenly free, Alistar joined the newly formed League of Legends to fight as a champion, hoping to one day exact his final vengeance upon Noxus and find the girl who had renewed his hope. Initially unwilling to cater to his celebrity status as a champion, Alistar has since discovered that there is power in fame, and he has become a vocal advocate for those whom the Noxian government treads upon. He also calls to light things that the Noxian military would prefer remain hidden - something that has made him very unpopular with Noxus' nobles. His charitable work has earned him several philanthropic awards, which serve as an interesting contrast to the and he brings to the League of Legends. |-|1st= "If you intend to grab the bull by the horns as a summoner, might have something to say about that." The mightiest warrior ever to emerge from the minotaur tribes of the Great Barrier, Alistar defended his tribe from all of Valoran's many dangers. That is, until the coming of the Noxian army. Alistar was lured from his village by the machinations of Keiran Darkwill, Baron Darkwill's youngest son, and commander of the Noxian expeditionary force. When Alistar returned home, he found his village burning and his family slain. Bellowing with , he an entire regiment of Noxus' elite, slaughtering them by the hundreds. Only the intervention of some of Noxus' most skilled summoners checked Alistar's rage. Brought in chains to Noxus, Alistar spent the intervening years as a gladiator pitted in endless battle for the entertainment of Noxus' wealthy leaders. Alistar's once noble soul slowly twisted, and he would have been lost to insanity if not for Ayelia, a young servant girl who befriended him and eventually arranged for his escape. Suddenly free, Alistar joined the newly formed Institute of War as a champion, hoping to one day visit his final vengeance against Noxus and to find the girl who once again gave him hope. Previous Abilities and dealing magic damage per second to nearby enemies and enemy structures, level)}} }}against minions. |targeting = Trample is an on-cast effect with a point-blank area of effect component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = Trample's damage does not stack (the duration is simply refreshed with each ability used) |video = }} Alistar slams the ground beneath him, nearby enemies for 1 second, them for seconds upon landing and dealing magic damage. |leveling = |range = 365 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Pulverize is a point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Pulverize can be activated during to immediately go off on arrival. |video = }} Alistar dashes to the target enemy, dealing magic damage, them for 1 second and . |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Headbutt is a unit-targeted dash. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Headbutt will knock enemies through most walls. * will interrupt the Headbutt's displacement. |video = }} Alistar roars, healing himself and nearby allies for 33%. |description2 = Triumphant Roar's cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds whenever an enemy dies near Alistar. |leveling = | % AP)}}}} |range = |cooldown = 16 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Triumphant Roar is a point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Triumphant Roar interacts with and (only on Alistar himself and not affected allies) as well as (does not affect allied minions) |video = }} Alistar removes all hostile crowd control effects from himself. Additionally, he gains and takes reduced damage for 7 seconds. |leveling = |AD}} % |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Unbreakable Will is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Unbreakable Will's damage reduction is calculated after resistances (does not reduce true damage) * Unbreakable Will does not remove or prevent any new crowd control from affecting Alistar once active. |video = }} Colossal Strength.png‎|'Colossal Strength (1st I)' Alistar's massive size gives him . Colossal Strength.png‎|'Colossal Strength (2nd I)' Alistar deals % bonus damage to turrets. Ferocious Howl.png|'Ferocious Howl (1st R)' Alistar howls with fury, removing all crowd control effects affecting him and becoming immune to spells. Deep Sniff.png|Deep Sniff Previous Splash Art North America= Alistar OriginalSkin_old.jpg|1st Classic Alistar Alistar OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Alistar Alistar GoldenSkin old.jpg|1st Golden Alistar Alistar LonghornSkin old.jpg|1st Longhorn Alistar Alistar SweeperSkin old.jpg|1st Sweeper Alistar SKT T1 2016 Skins Unused.jpg|1st SKT T1 Alistar |-|China= Alistar OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Alistar Alistar GoldenSkin Ch.jpg|Golden Alistar Alistar LonghornSkin Ch.jpg|Longhorn Alistar Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 44 from . ;V7.14 * ** Damage reduction increased to % from %. ** Now displays how much damage the ability is mitigating per damage instance. Visible only to '''Alistar' and his attacker.'' ;V7.13 * General ** Basic attack and ability audio has been updated for all skins without skin-specific audio effects. ;V7.7 * ** Now heals all nearby allied champions instead of only one. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** On-hit damage at 5 Trample stacks increased to level)}} from level)}}. ** Minions affected by Trample now display the proper visual effects. ;V7.6 * ** General *** Recall animation audio is no longer bullishly loud. ** *** No longer slides around during animation. ;V6.22 * (new innate) ** Alistar gains a stack of Triumph when he stuns or displaces enemy champions, or whenever a nearby enemy dies. At 7 stacks, Alistar roars, healing himself for level)}} and the nearest allied champion for level)}}}}. Afterwards, '''Alistar' cannot gain stacks again for 3 seconds.'' The death of enemy champions and epic monsters will grant full stacks. * ** Stun for seconds after the knock-up. * (new E) ** Alistar tramples the ground for the next 5 seconds, him and dealing magic damage every half second to nearby enemies. Each pulse that damages at least one enemy champion grants Alistar a Trample stack. At 5 Trample stacks, Alistar empowers his next basic attack against an enemy champion to deal an additional level)}} bonus magic damage and them for 1 second. ** seconds ** * ** bonus attack damage. ;V6.10 * ** Damage reduction reduced to % from 70% at all ranks ;V6.6 * ** Healing to allies reduced to 33% from 50%. *** Ally heal reduced to % AP)}} from . ;V6.3 * ** Goes immediately off upon 's arrival if cast during it. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 12. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana regen increased to from 6. ;V5.16 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 106 from 102. * ** Dash speed reduced to 1200 from 1500 (for a larger enemy reaction window and for more efficient chaining with , particularly at high latency). ;V5.1 * Visual Update ** General *** New ability icons. *** New models and textures for all skins. *** New animations. ** *** New particle effects. ;V4.15 * ** Alistar landing an extra basic attack on target while they are being displaced. ;V4.12 * ** Double damage to monsters. * ** Now correctly matches its visuals by applying a 1 second knockup followed by a seconds stun, rather than a seconds knockup. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Damage reduction now applies instantly, rather than after the spell animation. ** Damage reduction increased to 70% at all ranks from %. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . ;V1.0.0.154 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 325. * ** Range increased to 650 from 600. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 300. ;V1.0.0.146 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 305. * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 650. ;V1.0.0.144 - August 7th Hotfix * ** Base damage changed to from . ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Damage reduced to 7 - 24 from 10 - 27. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.139 * Stats ** Magic resist per level increased to from 0. ;V1.0.0.135 * ** Damage increased to 10 - 27 per second from 10 - 23. * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Not granting assists. ;V1.0.0.124 * ** Physical and magic damage reduction reduced to % from 75% at all ranks. ** Duration changed to 7 seconds at all ranks from . ;V1.0.0.121 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Heal AP ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.118b * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 102 from 110. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Reduced the chance of failed knockups near terrain. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.116 * General ** Updated walking animation. * Stats ** Base health reduced to 442 from 468. ** Health per level reduced to 110 from 114. ** Base mana increased to 215 from 192. ** Mana per level increased to 38 from 33. ** Base attack damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage per level increased to from . ** Movement speed increased to 305 from 300. * - ** Whenever Alistar casts a spell, he gains Trample for 3 seconds, ignoring unit collision and dealing 9 + (1 x level) + area damage per second. It deals double damage to minions and monsters. ** Added new animations and particles for . ** - *** Alistar deals % additional damage to turrets. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 15 at all ranks. ** Range increased to 365 from 330. ** Stun duration after the 1 second knock-up reduced to seconds from 1 second. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 12 at all ranks. ** Can now target minions. ** Improved targeting against moving targets. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Stun particle displaying over unaffected units. ;V1.0.0.100 * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed per level increased to % from 1%. * ** Casting while rooted. * ** Tooltip corrected to state that it removes all crowd control but not all debuffs. * ** Tooltip corrected to not imply that enemies do not take damage until they land. ;V1.0.0.96 * General ** Alistar's attack timing was too fast. ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Alistar was prevented from using abilities immediately after activation. ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Deals damage when the target is knocked into the air rather than when they hit the ground. ;V1.0.0.83 * ** Base heal increased to from . ** Healing to other allied units is reduced by 50%. * ** Casting while disabled ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Cooldown reduction by nearby deaths reduced to 2 seconds from 4. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** Bonus AD increased to from 60 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Stun duration reduced to 2 seconds from . ;V1.0.0.72 * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Animation updated. ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Certain abilities reduce the cooldown ( , ). ;V1.0.0.58 * ** Certain abilities would reduce the cooldown. ;V0.9.25.21 * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 4. ** Cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds when a nearby enemy dies. ** Heal increased. ** AP ratio increased. ** Mana cost increased. ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Bonus damage to turrets increased to % from . ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 300 from 290. * ** Reduces damage taken by turrets (still increases damage to turrets). * ** Target minions. ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V0.9.22.7 * ** Base heal reduced to from . ;V0.8.22.115 * ** Area of effect increased to 330 from 300. * ** Damage reduction increased to 75% from 70%. ** Removes all self debuffs on cast. ;V0.8.21.110 * ** Stun duration increased to seconds from 1. ;June 6, 2009 Patch * ** Tooltip updated. ;May 29, 2009 Patch * ** Alistar gains 70% damage reduction for the duration. ;May 23, 2009 Patch * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from ~ . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * ** Bonus AD reduced to 60 from 80. * ** Stun duration reduced to 1 second from . ** Displacement speed increased to 1200 from 1000. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ;April 25, 2009 Patch * General ** Recommended items updated. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * Stats ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. * ** Duration increased to seconds from .. ** Grants . * . ** Alistar dashes to target. ** Range increased to 650 from 200. ;Alpha Week 7 * ** Casting while disabled. ;Alpha Week 6 * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Base heal increased to from . ** Has an AP ratio. * ** Renamed from . ;Alpha Week 4 * ** Tooltip updated. * ** Tooltip updated. ;Alpha Week 2 * ** Tooltip updated. }} Category:Alistar Category:Champion history